halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
ODST Kampfrüstung
thumb|115px Die ODST Kampfrüstung oder BDU (Battle Dress Uniform) ist eine spezielle Ganzkörper-Rüstung, die ausschließlich von den Orbital Drop Shock Trooper's des UNSC Marine Corps getragen wird. Sie wird exklusiv von Misriah Armory gefertigt und an das UNSC ausgeliefert. Hintergrund Die ODST BDU, die von allen Soldaten der 105. MEU getragen wird, ist eine vakuumtaugliche Rüstung, die bis zu 15 Minuten Schutz in luftleeren Umgebungen bietet. Dabei ist sie komplett vor extremen Temperaturen, wie z.B. im All (-270 °C), abgeschirmt. Bei unterschiedlichen Druckverhältnissen reguliert sich der Druck innerhalb der Rüstung automatisch, um den Träger zu schützen. Die Druckregulierung ist jedoch stark begrenzt und wurde nur speziell für das Weltall konzipiert. Die BDU hat seit Beginn des Allianz- Mensch Krieges einige Design-Änderungen durchlebt, wobei die Entwicklung beim aktuellen Model mit austauschbaren Modulen stehengeblieben ist. Die neueste Version der ODST BDU enthält Technologien, die ursprünglich für das MJOLNIR Projekt entwickelt wurden. Darunter befindet sich unter anderem auch die Titan- und Keramik-Verbundstoff-Panzerung sowie die HUD Plugin's und Kommunikationssysteme des Kampfhelm. Die Rüstung bietet weit mehr Schutz vor Handfeuerwaffen als andere Körperpanzer des Militärs, ausgenommen natürlich die MJOLNIR Rüstungen. Die BDU ist in den meisten Fällen im schlichten matt schwarz gehalten, da viele der Operation, normalerweise, für die späten Nachtstunden geplant sind. Für besondere Einsatzgebiete und Zeiten gibt es aber auch unterschiedliche Tarnmuster, mit denen nahezu jedes Teil der BDU gefärbt werden kann. Die bekannteste Camouflage, nach dem pechschwarz, ist eine grau-braune Tarnung im berühmten Muster "Woodland", des 20. Jahrhunderts. Seit 2552 haben alle ODST's an ihrer Schulter auch noch ein sogenanntes "MED REF Patch", ein Abzeichen auf denen wichtige Informationen wie Blutgruppe, Konfession und Identifikationsnummer stehen. Frühere medizinische Erkrankungen oder Eingriffe werden zusätzlich auf einem Mikrochip gespeichert, der von einem Sanitäter gescannt werden kann. Die BDU wurde bereits bei ODSTs der 105. MEU vor mehr als 50 Jahren beobachtet und ist seit je her das Markenzeichen der Höllenspringer. Das besondere, blau-schwärzlich verspiegelte Visier der Standard-Helme, das auch entspiegelt werden kann, hat nicht nur die Funktion, den Träger vor dem Erkanntwerden zu schützen, sondern den Gegner auch zu verunsichern. Das Visier gibt den ODSTs einen leicht mysteriösen Ruf. Rüstung Die BDU steht nur den OASTs bereit und hat insgesamt 7 Rüstungsteile, bestehend aus dem Helm, Brust-, Schulter-, Unterarm- und Oberschenkelpanzer, Handschuhe und Stiefel mit integriertem Schienbeinschutz. Jedoch muss von dem Träger noch eine einteilige Unterwäsche getragen werden, die ebenfalls eine leichte Schutz- und Temperaturisolierungsfunktion besitzt und ähnlich wie die MJOLNIR Rüstung der Spartaner eine dünne Gelschicht enthält, die sich jedoch nicht versteifen lässt. In voller Kampfmontur hat ein OAST also mindestens 3 Schichten Kleidung am Körper (Rüstung, Einteiler und normale Unterschwäsche). Die BDU hat magnetische Halterungen an beiden Außenseiten der Oberschenkel, dem Rücken und der Brust, um Gewehre, Pistolen, Granaten und Messer im Schnellverfahren anzuheften. Es werden aber auch zusätzlich Magazin-, Granat- und Erste-Hilfetaschen angeboten, um alles wichtige für die Schlacht zu transportieren. Des Weiteren gibt es, eigens für die BDU gefertigte Rucksäcke im Hartschalen-Design. Helm thumb|294px Der Helm der ODST Kampfrüstung ist das Herzstück der BDU. Er besteht aus mehreren Materialien, darunter Titan, Kevlar und Keramik-Verbundstoff, die den Helm sehr belastbar machen. Er kann mühelos Beschuss aus Kleinkaliberwaffen aushalten und bietet auch noch gegen Handfeuerwaffen größeren Kalibers effektiven Schutz. Das Innere ist mit einem schwarzen, sich ausdehnenden Schaumstoff ähnlichem Material gepolstert, dass sich der Kopfform und Größe des Benutzers anpasst. Dennoch gibt es den Helm in verschiedenen Größen. Der Helm versiegelt sich automatisch mit dem Einteiler unter der Rüstung beim Aufsetzen und dichtet ihn so hermetisch ab. Die Sauerstoffversorgung erfolgt durch C02-Filter im Helm. Bei der Abdichtung wird ein eigenes Druckprofil erstellt, das dem normalen Druck auf erdähnlichen Planeten (ca. 1 bar) entspricht. Falls der Soldat nun plötzlich einem anderen Außendruckverhältnis ausgesetzt wird, schützt ihn der interne Druck des Anzuges. Bei einem Unterdruck wird der Helm mittels magnetischer Halterung am Hals des Trägers zwangsbefestigt. Dieser Schutzmechanismus ist jedoch nicht für Dauereinstäze konzipiert. thumb|Ein Helm von der Seite. Der Helm enthält zusätzlich die gesamte Elektronik, die beispielsweise das HUD betreibt. Der Helm wird regelmäßig verbessert, unter anderem mit Kommunikationssystemen und neuerer Software, und ist somit stets "State of the Art". Das Head-Up-Display zeigt dem Träger grundlegende, taktische Informationen wie Munitionskapazität der Primär- und Sekundärbewaffnung und Granatenanzahl an, und bietet zusätzlich eine Verlinkung zu Teamkameraden und kann deren gesundheitlichen Status einblenden. Das HUD ist ebenfalls mit dem Neuralinterface gekoppelt. Die Frontblende ist ein glasähnliches, Polymer beschichtetes Visier, das mit Hilfe von Polarisation die Durchsichtigkeit verändern kann. Wenn die Frontblende polarisiert wird, ist der Benutzer von Außen, durch die Verspiegelung, nicht mehr zu erkennen, kann jedoch wie gewohnt von Innen durch das Visier gucken. Die Standard-Farbe des Visiers ist blau, das bei Polarisation eher wie ein helles blau wirkt. Dank Steckmodulen und Magnethalterungen kann an dem Helm zusätzliches Equipment wie Kameras, optische Ziel- und Sichthilfen sowie Schirme zum Schutz vor Regen und Sonneneinstrahlung angebracht werden. Der Helm besitzt auch eine Abdunkelungsfunktion, die vollautomatisch funktioniert und die Augen vor plötzlichen Veränderungen der Außenhelligkeit schützen soll. Der Helm hat das VISR-System integriert und bietet dem OAST eine verbesserte Übersicht im Kampfgeschehen. Im Helm gibt es einen Druckknopf, der mit dem Kinn betätigt wird. So wird der Funk zu den Teamkameraden gesteuert. Vermutlich lassen sich so auch die Außenlautsprecher aktivieren. Zusätze Es gibt für die ODST-Kampfrüstung mehrere Zusätze wie Taschen und Elektronik. Die meisten werden mittels magnetischer Halterung an der Rüstung befestigt, jedoch greifen auch einige Marines noch auf die traditionelle Befestigungsmethode mittels Gurt zurück. Einige spezielle Ausrüstungsgegenstände müssen vom einzelnen ODST beantragt werden, wie etwa spezielle, am Helm befestigte Scharfschützenobjektive. Einige Gegenstände sind aber für alle zugänglich. So zum Beispiel alle möglichen Taschen und Rucksäcke. Es sind einige Modelle des Rucksacks bekannt, darunter Hartschalenrucksäcke, die gepanzert sind und Proviant für bis zu 2 Wochen mit sich führen können. Da die ODST meistens im Team unterwegs sind, wird oftmals das Equipment auf das ganze Feuerteam aufgeteilt, je nach dem, wer welchen Stauraum zur Verfügung hat. In der Regel hat die Hälfte eines Teams ein Erste-Hilfe-Paket dabei, in dem Bio-Schaum, Verbandszeug, Feldoperationsbesteck u.s.w. vorhanden ist. Es gibt auch einige ältere Modelle des Rucksacks im einfachen Stoff-Design, die jedoch immer mehr ausgemustert werden. Für Granaten gibt es Polyamid-Gehäuse, das die typische M9 Granate verstauen kann. Diese Gehäuse sind hitze- und stoßresistent und schützen die Granaten vor Fehlzündungen bei Feindbeschuss oder Stürzen. Ähnliche Gehäuse gibt es für diverse andere "empfindliche" Objekte der Ausrüstung. Jeder ODST kann seiner Rüstung, nach eigenem Ermessen, farbliche Akzente geben und z.B. den Brustpanzer oder die Schultern färben. Dabei dürfen wichtige Informationen und Anzeigen wie dem Dienstgradabzeichen oder Kommandozugehörigkeit nicht verdeckt oder entfernt werden. Varianten Obwohl die Standardausführung der Rüstung für alle gängigen Konzepte der Kriegsführung konzipiert ist, gibt es auch zielgerichtete Varianten der BDU, die in Modularbauweise an die Rüstung angefügt werden können. Diese Varianten sind allein dafür gestaltet worden, um der persönlichen Spezialisierung des Trägers Ausdruck zu verleihen und ihm im Kampf einen entscheidenen Vorteil gegenüber dem Feind zu geben. Andere oder zusätzliche Rüstungskomponenten müssen vom Träger wegen der Kosten bestimmter Geräte beantragt werden. Die Veränderungen reichen von Helmbefestigungen über Taschen und Stauräume wie Rucksäcke, bis hin zu komplett anderen Rüstungsteilen. Trotz der diversen Unterschiede ist jeder OAST aber immer noch klar als solcher zu erkennen. CQC thumb|100px Die CQC-Variante (Close Quarters Combat/ Kampf im Nahbereich) oder auch als CQB (Close Quarters Battle) bezeichnet, ist zwar ursprünglich für den Nahkampf entwickelt worden, erfreut sich jedoch auch bei allen Sprengstoffexperten dank des erhöhten Schutzes an enormer Beliebtheit. Bei dieser Variante ist unter anderem die Standardschulterrüstung durch ein verlängertes, Titanium-A-verstärktes Schulterteil ersetzt worden. Ebenfalls wurde das Visier durch eine Zusatzschicht mit bruchsicherem Polymer verstärkt. An dem Helm wurde eine Spezialkamera angebracht, die Bilder und Videos an Teammitglieder senden kann. Die besondere Panzerung macht diese Variante schwerer als andere. Scharfschütze thumb|100px Die Scharfschützenvariante der ODST BDU wird fast ausschließlich an Scout's und Experten auf dem Gebiet "Scharfschütze" ausgegeben. Der Helm wurde mit einem optischen Zielgerät ausgestattet, das dem Träger eine Analyse der Schlachtfeldsituation aus der Ferne ermöglicht. Zudem hat die Scharfschützen-Variante eine modifizierte Schulterrüstung, die die Beweglichkeit erhöht ohne den Schutz zu stark zu beschränken. Um die Mobilität und die Sicherheit beim Zielen zu verbessern, tragen viele Scharfschützen an der Stützschulter keine Panzerung. Recon thumb|100px Die Recon (Reconnaissance/Aufklärung) Variante ist die wohl außergewöhnlichste aller Varianten der ODST-Kampfrüstung. Die Recon- Version ist speziell vom ONI entworfen worden und wird nur an die ODST ausgegeben, die unter dem Kommando des ONI stehen. Die Rüstung wurde eigens für sehr riskante Aufklärungs- und Spionagemissionen entwickelt und bietet durch die geringere Infrarot-Abstrahlung und elektromagnetische Emission eine höhere Tarnmöglichkeit. Der Einteiler unter der Rüstung ist der selbe wie bei den anderen Modellen auch, jedoch sind die einzelnen Rüstungskomponenten teils sehr verschieden. Der Helm ist eine Sonderanfertigung für MND-Agenten und wird normalerweise nur an eben diese ausgegeben. Der Helm steht aber auch einigen Spartanern zur Verfügung. Der Brustpanzer ist eine ähnliche, dennoch weit modernere Version der Standard-BDU. In der Regel entfallen die Schulterteile der Recon-Variante, um den Träger mehr Beweglichkeit und eine geringere Silhouette zu bieten. Trivia *Auf dem Helm sowie der Rüstung ist die Aufschrift "Shva 22" zu sehen. Vermutlich ist dies die Bezeichnung der Rüstung, dies kann aber bisher nicht eindeutig nachgewiesen werden. *Im Halo 3 "Landfall" Trailer sind einige OAST's mit roten statt blauen Frontblenden zu sehen. Das ist das einzige mal, dass OAST's mit einer anderen Farbe zu sehen waren. *Man kann seinen Xbox 360 Avatar mit dem Halo 3: ODST-Erfolg "Guter Samariter" mit einer ODST BDU ausstatten. *Man kann seinen Xbox 360 Avatar mit dem Halo 3: ODST-Erfolg "Kampagne beendet" mit einem OAST Helm ausstatten. *Man kann seinen Xbox 360 Avatar mit dem Halo 3: ODST-Erfolg "Tourist" mit einem OAST Shirt ausstatten. *Man kann seinen Xbox 360 Avatar mit dem Halo 3: ODST-Erfolg "Finstere Zeiten" mit einem OAST Kapuzenshirt ausstatten. *Alle Rüstungen der OAST in Halo 3: ODST haben die selben Kratzer und Unebenheiten und unterscheiden sich lediglich in Farbe und einigen Einzelteilen. Galerie Datei:Odst_bdu2.png|BDU und Helm Der Anfänger.png|Rookie in voller Montur odst_bdu_concept1.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung der BDU odst_bdu_concept2.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung mit Rucksack ODST Rüstung H2.jpg|Die Rüstung, wie sie in Halo 2 zu sehen war … ODST Rüstung HR.jpg|… und hier in Halo: Reach Kategorie:UNSC Kategorie:Orbitale Absprung-Schock-Truppen Kategorie:UNSC Panzerungen Kategorie:Panzerungen